The Doctor And The Deadpool: Series 2
by Big Chapters
Summary: Doctor Who & Deadpool Crossover! Series 2! Chapter 8 of 8 now up! The Doctor, Deadpool & Weasel are on the run from the vicious PREDATOR X! Guest Stars Include: Spider-Man, Batman, Invincible and Ms Marvel to name a few! COMPLETE!
1. The Doctor's Strangest Companions Yet

_**Doctor Who, Deadpool. Series 2, Part 1: The Strangest Companions To Date!**_

The TARDIS. Home to the Doctor, and witness to many, many of the Doctor's adventures.

The Doctor recently on his journeys, picked up two of his most strangest companions to date. Deadpool, A Merc With A Mouth and his nerdy side-kick, Weasel.

The three members aboard the 'spaceship', as DP referred to it, braced themselves for impact as it prepares to come to a harsh landing after a small and speed journey of not two minutes.

**K-THUNK**

"Already?" the Doctor said, confused, checking the controls. "That can't be right, unless we're landing exactly where we took off from!"

Deadpool ran straight to the TARDIS' door and popped his head out to see where they were.

He looked out to see a family of three sitting on a very worn and faded brown couch with faces of shock and horror. Deadpool looked blankly at them before popping his head back in and closing the door behind him.

"Well?" the Doctor asked.

"We're in Apartment 10ad…except it's not us in there…there's a family…of three…" he replied, flabbergasted.

"Ah," the Doctor nodded. "happens all the time. Just let me move this baby a metre or two and we'll be off."

The Doctor returned to the TARDIS controls and started fidgeting about with buttons and switches. _"Allons-Y!"_

The TARDIS rocked harshly before doing a couple of 360 degree spins and landing once again with a harsh **K-THUNK!**

Weasel walked over to the door and opened it wide. "We're in a very, very dark alley." he said calmly, trying to keep his nerves at bay.

"Great! Let's go!" said the Doctor cheerfully, marching towards the exit.

"WAIT!" Deadpool yelled after him.

"WHAT????" the Doctor yelled in return, confused as to why Deadpool would be calling him back.

"I can't go out there running around looking like this!" he exclaimed, referring to his red and black outfit.

"Don't worry about it!" the Doctor said, metaphorically waving it aside. "You'll be fine. Now come, we must move on!"


	2. Empty City

_**Doctor Who, Deadpool. Series 2, Part 2:**_**EMPTY CITY**

New York City.

The Doctor, Deadpool and Weasel stood out from the side street onto a main street of New-York City. A very quiet, peaceful and vacant New-York City.

"What the hell-?" Weasel gasped in astonishment.

Deadpool looked around in awe of his surroundings. The paths were completely free of people, not a single person walking up or down them. All the buildings seemed to have been deserted as windows and doors were left ajar for all to see not a soul inside. As for the roads, every part of the roads had a parked vehicle of transportation of some description, all at a stand still, all vacant.

"Well butter my bum and call me a biscuit!" Deadpool exclaimed. "Where is everyone?"

The Doctor, also in awe of what he saw looked around very confused and repeated a line he had used several times since encountering Deadpool and Weasel:- "I haven't the foggiest!"

It seemed to be that they were the only three souls in New-York as they wandered the streets in search of finding at least one person who could help them figure out the mystery of what was going on.

"More like what's not going on!"

"What?" the Doctor asked, turning to face Deadpool.

"-Oh, don't mind him," explained Weasel, "he has what I like to call Fourth Dimension Complex. He thinks there is some dweeb somewhere unknown to man locked in a room all on his own writing the adventure that is Deadpool's life. Sometimes he likes to talk to that person."

The Doctor nodded out of politeness, but was not to sure whether he should question Deadpool's sanity yet. "Alrighty then!" he bellowed out with a clap of his hands. "Nothing! Absolutely Nobody! This means that either something, or some_one_ has killed of the entire population of New-York City (or maybe even more), _or_, everyone has gone into hiding!"

"That part, I get…" said Weasel. "It's the whole _when_ are we that I don't quite get yet."

"Right!" the Doctor exclaimed, clapping his hands together once again. "I do believe we are on present day Earth. But not your Earth that _you_ know. I do believe that this is an alternative timeline. Maybe it has something to do with why I encountered the two of you, as it wasn't me who set the co ordinations to where I first met you, or to here. I do believe a higher power is at work, and we're another pawn in his game."

"Can we go back to the TARDIS now?" Deadpool asked. "I feel really lonely with nobody to stare me out of it in the middle of New-York City!"

"Of course." said the Doctor, "And while we're there we'll look to see if the TARDIS can pick up any nearby life signs."

_**Next:**_ Your _(Not-So)_ Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman, & Co.


	3. The NotSoFriendly SpiderMan

_**Doctor Who, Deadpool. Series 2, Part 3:**_**Your Not-So-Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man!**

As three made their way back to the TARDIS, they decided that maybe it was best if they went out again in the hopes that they might actually find someone who could explain to then why NYC was deserted. They rambled cautiously down the streets, one by one, chatting away amongst themselves. Weasel had really taken a liking to the Doctor and was amazed that he knew so much about space/time travel and all the thousands of alien species there were in the universe. The Doctor and Weasel kept a continuous walking pace while Deadpool marched on ahead.

"Hi-ho, hi-ho! It's off to work we go! With a gun and a screwdriver, and an annoying Weasel—hi-ho, hi-ho, hi-ho, hi-ho!" he sang.

"Keep it down, Deadpool! You might draw some unwanted attention to us!" Weasel shouted at him.

Deadpool turned around, stopping to stomp his foot. "Isn't that what we want?" Deadpool asked. "Don't we want to get some attention? Because for all we know, we could be the only people on this blasted planet!"

At that moment, a shadow darted through the air above them. Only the Doctor seemed to notice.

"We've got company!" he said quietly.

Deadpool and Weasel looked up to see Spider-Man sing over-head and cling onto a nearby building.

"Are you guy's _morons_ or something?" Spider-Man yelled at them.

"_Excuse me?_" the Doctor said, quite offended by the web-heads question.

"I said: Are you guy's _morons_ or something?"

"Oh, I heard you alright. Explain the meaning of why you're asking this!" said the Doctor.

"Predator X!"

"WHERE?" Deadpool shouted in fear, looking around anxiously and swinging his gun. He then aimed it at Spider-Man. "What do _you _know about Predator X?"

Spider-Man descended from the building and joined then on the sidewalk.

"You mean 'What _don't_ I know about Predator X'. Who doesn't know anything about Predator X, because everyone I know has a lot of info on it!" Spider-Man said. "The Predator has somehow learned how to travel through parallel dimensions. Its abilities have also evolved. It no longer just hunts mutants. It hunts every species of super-humans, regardless of power-levels and sources."

The Doctor, Deadpool and Weasel looked at Spider-Man in astonishment.

"And YOU!" Spider-Man said, pointing at the Doctor. "You are like one big giant magnet to Predator X! Ever since it began its attacks, most of our braincases back at base have come to the conclusion that you and your big blue box are the biggest power-sources on its list!"

The Doctor's jaw dropped. "The TARDIS! We left it unguarded!"

At that moment in time there was a large crashing and banging noise to be heard not far off in the distance.

"That's it!" yelled Spider-Man. "That's Predator X!" Spider-Man ran off as fast as he could in the opposite direction, swinging away on his web-fluid.

"Come on! We have to get to the TARDIS before Predator X destroys it and destroys the Universe!" the Doctor ordered.

The three of them ran in the direction of the TARDIS as fast as they could.

"_Tee-hee-hee_!" Deadpool chuckled. "Doctor's orders!"


	4. Indigestion

_**Doctor Who, Deadpool. Series 2, Part 4: **_**Indigestion!**

Deadpool and the Doctor ran in the direction of the TARDIS as fast as they could. It wasn't often that it got attacked, and when it did, it was always something serious! Like for this instance:

Doctor and Deadpool skidded around the corner just as the TARDIS got flung across the street, crashing into a building, ending up on an angle. Predator X followed, stampeding like a rampaging bull. The Predator had made it half way across the street after the blue Public Police Box when it caught the scent of Deadpool and the Doctor. It stopped in it's tracks, literally skidding to a halt. It turned towards them slowly, preparing itself to attack.

"Have you got a plan?" Deadpool asked. "'Cause I'm pretty sure _I _don't!"

"Well…I didn't have a plan, but I do now." the Doctor replied, a hint of stress and panic noticeable in the tone of his voice.

The Doctor casually stepped forward, gesturing for Deadpool to stay back. And stay back he did, biting his nails in fear. The Doctor approached Predator X calmly, his screwdriver ready at his side if he needed it. The Predator was cautious of why the strange man approached him such a manner. Never had there been a soul who did so before.

The metallic beast let a gigantic roar that was meant to be a warning to the Doctor. The Doctor took this to his advantage, and while the Predator roared, it's mouth wide open, the Doctor flung his screwdriver right into it's mouth, hitting it in the back of the throat.

Predator X gasped and gagged for air, moaning in pain, wriggling and writhing as it did so. The Doctor took a few steps back and stood alongside Deadpool, just to keep a safe distance.

"Hey!" yelled a distant voice.

The Doctor and Deadpool both looked up into the air to see a person approaching them at a very fast pace.

"LUNATICS!" he yelled as he got closer. The person dashed in, swooping over their heads, did a u-turn, returned and grabbed Predator X by the tail. He then lifted it up with a mighty swoosh, and gave it the biggest toss the pair had ever seen.

"Is it just me, or is he wearing blue and yellow spandex?" Deadpool asked the Doctor.

"Yup. And he calls us lunatics!" the Doctor replied.

"Who the hell are _you _supposed to be?" asked Deadpool.

"Me?" he said. "Why, I'm _**INVINCIBLE**_ of course!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Doctor Who, Deadpool. Series 2, Part 5: _Mr. Muscle (Weasel's P.O.V)

_**Authors Note:**__ The events in this chapter are similar somewhat to Chapter 4 except in Weasel's point of view. It isn't completely the same. It does wander off from Chapter 4 and become the true Chapter 5. I hope this doesn't confuse anyone… :/_

_ The TARDIS was under attack by Predator X? Not good! The Doctor and Deadpool had run away from me almost immediately, leaving me on my own. I wasn't as fast as them so I took my time, running casually behind them. They slowed down as they got around the corner, the Doctor and Deadpool kept going while I remained behind. They somehow thought they were going to stop the Predator? I found it hard to believe.

"Uh, guys?" I called after them. "The TARDIS-"

They couldn't hear me. They seemed busy with their hushed whispering and murmurings. Were they trying to come up with a plan? Meanwhile, I looked across the street to see the TARDIS leaning against a building. Yes, _leaning_! I gulped softly and tugged the neck of my t-shirt nervously. Not good at all. I walked over to the blue Police Box, carefully avoiding as much of the large shards of glass as possible. The TARDIS was quite wide, and I'm pretty sure it was heavier than it looked. I squatted into a gap between where the TARDIS was angled against the building. I tried pushing it as best as I could in hopes of getting it to stand up vertically once again. Not a chance. It wouldn't budge!

"Ah, jeez…" I sighed.

"Here, let me help." said a voice. I looked to my left to see a pair of black gloved hands shove the TARDIS the right way up.

"Wow…" I gasped, staring at the hero that stood in front of me. "You're a real Mr. Muscle, you are!"

The hero smirked. "Thanks. But most people call me _**Batman**_."

I gasped again, this time in shock. "_The _Batman? I've only ever seen or read about you in comics! Wow, you're so much cooler looking in person!"

"Heh, you're funny, kid." said Batman as he turned to walk away. I couldn't let an opportunity like this just _walk away_!

"Hey, Batman!" I said, running in front of him. "My friends around the corner are in a bit of a pickle fighting this big beastie thingy that's gonna eat them! Want to help?"

The Batman pondered for a moment. "Sure, why not. Lead the way!"

_**(No longer Weasel's POV)**_

"Lunatic! My screwdriver was in that thing!" the Doctor yelled at Invincible. He then crossed his arms in a huff. Meanwhile, Deadpool looked around for Weasel. Things had gotten just little bit quiet without him.

"There he is!" Deadpool pointed across the street to see him running towards them, a new and strange looking person following him.

"Gee-Willigers! It's _**BATMAN**_!" Deadpool screamed like a school-girl.

"Finally!" Invincible sighed with relief. "Someone I know who isn't crazy!"

"Hey, I'm not crazy!" the Doctor complained. "I just get cranky when I lose my sonic screwdriver!"

Invincible ignored the Doctor's rant. Weasel and Batman had just joined them.

"Omgomgomgomg! You're really him!" Deadpool squealed, shaking his hands and hopping on one leg to the other and back again.

"Yes, I'm me!" said the Batman ignoring Deadpool's mental problems. "Now where's this beastie you promised me, Weasel?"

Weasel looked around. "That's a good question! Where is it, Deadpool?"

"_He did it!_" Deadpool announce, pointing an accusing finger at Invincible. "He threw the beastie _far-far_ away!"

"Isn't that a good thing?" the Batman asked.

"Noo-oo!" the Doctor moaned. "He threw Predator X far away _after_ it had swallowed my sonic-screwdriver!"

"We'll never get it back now!" Weasel huffed alongside the Doctor.

"That's not true." said the Batman. "Come with me and Invincible. We have a hidden HQ with all the equipment necessary to hunt down and find Predator X, and your sonic-screwdriver!"

"Good thinking, Batman!" Deadpool quoted from the old 1960's TV show followed by a burst of laughter. "I've _always_ wanted to say that!"

_**Next:**__ Things couldn't get any worse for the Doctor and Deadpool, could they? What happens next will ASTOUND you!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Doctor & The Deadpool. Series 2, Chapter 6:**_**Oh My Stars & Garters!**

Deadpool, the Doctor and Weasel followed Batman and Invincible through a zigzag of streets. The secret and hidden Hero HQ had been well placed by non-other than Mr. Fantastic, so it was not easy to find. On their way, Deadpool would break into random song or tell a stupid joke or story of some description.

"_We're off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!_" sang Deadpool. "_So follow the yellow brick road!_"

"Deadpool! Quit it!" the Doctor snapped.

"Quidditch? Sorry, I don't play Quidditch!" Deadpool replied. The Doctor smacked himself on the forehead with the palm of his hand, grumbling and mumbling angrily under his breath.

"Is he always like this?" Invincible asked Weasel as they continued on their way.

"No, not really. Usually he's quite a happy, upbeat person…but you lost his screwdriver…that's never good!" Weasel replied.

"Oh," said Invincible. "Okay…but I meant that about Deadpool!"

"Ah! Deadpool. Deadpool, Deadpool, Deadpool…yeah. He never was quite right in the head. Not the brightest spark in the plug." Weasel said, chuckling away.

A few minutes later, they had arrived at the HQ. Once they were inside, it was obvious to Deadpool and Weasel that this is where they were keeping all the super-humans safe and hidden from Predator X. Deadpool followed the others down a corridor, waving to heroes he knew here and there, only to receive strange looks and hushed whisperings and murmurings in reply.

"Uh…what's going on?" Deadpool asked Batman.

"Well, judging from the looks they're giving you, I'd say they don't know who you are. I certainly didn't know who you were before today." Batman replied.

"Oh, great!" Deadpool huffed, throwing his arms into the air. "So I'm a nobody here!"

The five heroes reached the end of the corridor and took a left, leading them into a laboratory. A very _big_ laboratory.

"Oh my Stars And Garters!" Deadpool gasped.

"Hey! That's my catchphrase!"

The Beast, AKA Hank McCoy, bounced off several of the laboratory's walls before joining them.

"Hello there. I'm Hank McCoy." the Beast said shaking the Doctor's hand.

"Oh, hello! I'm the Doctor!"

"Doctor…?"

"Just the Doctor!" he grinned. "Without the 'the', of course."

"…of course." said McCoy, giving him an unusual look. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked Invincible and Batman.

"Well, for starters, these three lunatics got themselves in a sticky situation with Predator X! I came along and saved them by throwing the Predator far-far away." explained Invincible.

"Yeah, _**after**_ Predator X swallowed my sonic-screwdriver!" huffed the Doctor.

"Ooooh. A sonic-screwdriver?" said McCoy. "How interesting!"

"Yeah," said Deadpool. "We need one of them thingy-bobs with the what's-it-called to find what's-it's-face!"

"Em…what he means is that we need a GPS to find Predator X and get the Doc's screwdriver back." translated Weasel.

"Ah, I see. Follow me!" said the Beast turning on his heels and browsing through aisles of important looking stuff. "And don't touch anything!" he said just as Deadpool was about to press a button. He looked at Hank, who turned back around to glare at Deadpool.

"Don't"

"But it's"

"Touch"

"A big"

"Anything!"

"Red button?"

The Beast let a vicious growl.

"Eeep! not touching! Nope! Not a thing!" he squeaked, putting his hands behind his back. Dr. McCoy took a few more steps down the aisle they were on and took a device off one of the many shelves surrounding them.

"Here we are." he said casually. "One Predator X finding GPS device! I knew this would come in handy one day." he said as he blew some dust off it. He handed the device to the Doctor. "Here. I think I can trust you more with this. You can hang on to it if you like. I doubt I'll ever have a use for it."

"Thank-you, Doctor!" said the Doctor.

"No, no! thank-_you_, Doctor!" said Doctor McCoy. The two Doctor's burst out laughing at their little joke.

The Doctor, Deadpool and Weasel entered the TARDIS.

"What a strange alternate Earth this is." said the Doctor walking over to the TARDIS controls. "Never in all my travels have I ever come across an Earth where there are no human civilians and all the super-humans are living in fear of getting eaten."

The Doctor pushed and pulled at the levers and entered Predator X's co-ordinates into the TARDIS via the GPS.

"Allons-y!" he declared, pulling the final lever and activating the TARDIS. A series of beeps and whirs were followed by the trademark sound of the TARDIS as it took off. For the entirety of the two minute journey that they took, no matter how hard they tried, the Doctor and Weasel could not get Deadpool to shut up. He just kept singing the same line over and over and over again.

"_We're all living in a blue Police Box, a blue Police Box! We're all living in a blue Police Box, a blue Police Box!_"

They were finally saved when the blue Police Box-I mean TARDIS-came to a halt. _**THUD!**_

"Are we here?" Deadpool asked. "Hooray!" Deadpool jumped to his feet and marched out of the TARDIS followed quickly by Weasel and the Doctor.

"According to this…" said the Doctor holding the Beast's GPS device in his hands. "Predator X is this way." he said pointing left.

"Then let's go!" yelled Deadpool taking out his machine-gun.

"Do you honestly think that's going to work on the Predator, Wade?" Weasel asked.

Deadpool looked down at his gun. "Not really, no. but it's such a cool gun and I wanna use it _all _the time!" the Doctor rolled his eyes and the three of them took off in the direction of Predator X!

_**NEXT:**___**Never Expect The Unexpected!**


	7. Sick Little Puppy

_**The Doctor & The Deadpool**_**Chapter 7:**** Sick Little Puppy!**

It wasn't long before the Doctor, Deadpool and Weasel found Predator X. At this stage they didn't even need the GPS device to find the Predator. If the damaged and completely obliderated streets surrounding Predator X hadn't given it away, it's whining would. Yes, Predator X was whining. The Doctor and his companions turned onto a street that seemed to have suffered the most damage than any of the others they had passed through. A little further down, Predator X sat in the middle of the street, head down and complaining, whimpering like a sick little puppy. Surrounding the beast was a string of dead corpses. At a closer look, Deadpool saw that they were all clones. Duplicates of Jamie Madrox to be exact. The Multiple Man. The original Jamie Madrox sat on a bench outside of an abandoned shopping mall, gasping for air and clutching his chest in pain. To the left of the Predator, Benjamin Grimm AKA The Thing, sat inside a shop window, completely winded with fragments of glass all around him. An unconcious Bruce Banner, AKA The Incredible Hulk, lay on the sidewalk beside the shop window the Thing was in, completely wiped out and reverted back to his human self.

"Get ready guys!" yelled a new voice. They looked up to see the rooftops lined with more power-packers. Ms. Marvel, The Human Torch, Luke Cage, Ares, Thor, and Giant Man (Hank Pym) to name a few. "On my command!" Ms. Marvel yelled.

The Doctor looked at Predator X then to the heroes on the rooftops and then back Predator X again. "WAIT!" he yelled, running over to where Predator X sat.

"What's going on?" "Who are you?" "Get out of the way!" A chorus of chants and remarks replied.

"Are you all so blind?" the Doctor shouted at them. "Can't you all see that the Predator is not well? Look how he sits there in agony, complaining and whining like a sick dog!"

at that moment, a loud grumbling noise was heard and the Predator let out another complaint before unleashing a spray of green and yellow slimey puke, missing the Doctor by inches. The Predator let a final cough and collapsed onto it's side. Jumping over the puke, the Doctor ran over to Predator X to check it's vital signs. Ms. Marvel signalled to the heroes to retreat. The threat was over. She jumped from the rooftop and descended gracefully to where the Doctor stood.

"He really isn't well, is he?" Ms. Marvel asked.

"No." the Doctor replied, his hand resting on the Predator. "It only has an hour or so left before he's completely gone. Your friends really did a number on him this time."

"Yeah, well that was the plan: to take him from all sides, overpower it so it wouldn't be able to concentrate properly. Multiple Man really did a good job. For every duplicate Predator X ate, another one took it's place. Between that and taking a beating from the Thing _and_ the Hulk, it's no wonder Predator X is dying." said Ms. Marvel.

"Hey, Doc!" Deadpool called over from where he and Weasel were standing. "What's that thing over there in the pile of puke?" Deadpool walked over to the vile puddle of the Predator's stomach contents. He took out a latex glove and put it on before picking up an object with a flashing light on it.

"My screwdriver!" the Doctor shouted with glee. Deadpool wiped as much of the puke as he could and handed it over to the Doctor. "I guess this means we can go home now."

Ms. Marvel placed an arm around both the Doctor and Deadpool. "Not yet you don't!" she said grinning.

_**To Be Concluded...**_


	8. Trust Me, I'm The Doctor!

_**The Doctor & The Deadpool: Series 2**_ CHAPTER 8 of 8:

"_**DANCE, DANCE!" or "TRUST ME, I'M THE DOCTOR!"**_

NYC, Times Square:

Never before, had there been a gathering like it. New York's Times Square was one of _the_ greatest spots in the city and every single meta-human on Earth had gathered here to celebrate the wondrous defeat of the dreaded _Predator X_! A podium had been erected, and upon it stood the Mighty Avengers of this Earth: _Ms Marvel, Ares, Iron-Man, Hawkeye, Spider-Man, Wolverine _and _The Sentry_! Ms Marvel, the group's leader, stood up to the microphone and hushed the noisy crowd.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Heroes and Villains alike, if I could have your attention: I present to you _**DEADPOOL, THE DOCTOR & WEASEL**_!"  
The crowd of super-humans erupted in cheer and praise as the spotlight shined onto the three heroes as they walked onto the podium to join Ms Marvel, shaking each and every Avenger's hand as they did so.  
"If it were not for you three," said Iron-Man, taking Ms Marvel's place as announcer, "God knows where we would be right now!"  
The Doctor stood up to the microphone. "Thank-you very much. We couldn't have done it if it were not for the genius of professor Hank McCoy, the Beast. It was because of him that we got to Predator X in time."  
"And you guys, of course!" Deadpool said referring to the crowd of heroes. "You lot had some courage to unite like that and to knock the buggers out of that beastie! We don't want to hog _ALL_ the gratitude!"  
"Deadpool's right for once!" said Weasel grabbing the microphone from him. "Why don't you all give yourselves a big round of applause for your part in helping us stop Predator X!"  
The round of applause was deafening, followed by an even louder cheer of joy, laughter and celebration. Never before, in so long had such a volume of heroes gathered together like this in celebration. Never before, had there been so many gathered and no need for violence. For once they could just chill, relax and enjoy the celebrations that had yet to follow. The Doctor's face was beaming in delight, a grin on his face going from one ear to the other.  
"Y'know what?" said Deadpool clapping Weasel and the Doctor on the back. "I could really go for some nachos right now! Who's in?" he asked.  
"…not really, Wade." said Weasel. "But I do know somewhere I would _really_ like to go!" Weasel gave the Doctor a look. It took the Doctor a second before the message finally registered with him:  
"That's right! I have to get you lot home!" the Doctor grabbed both Weasel and Deadpool by the wrist and dragged them along behind him. "It's time to go!"  
"Awww! But I wanted to get _nachos_!"

**The TARDIS!**

"Let's hope I remember the coordinates!" the Doctor said as he ran into the blue wooden Police Box. He started pushing and pulling buttons and levers like he normally did before the usual noise of the TARDIS started up. They were off, yet the Doctor wasn't completely sure if he had gotten the coordinates right or not. He knew the date, time and year sure enough, yet he wasn't sure if they'd arrive back in the apartment in which they originally had left from. On the way, Deadpool finally realised that they weren't going to get nachos and that they were in fact going home. He began running around in circles shouting:  
"_Home! Home! Home! Home! Home!_"  
Weasel on the other hand, ignored Deadpool's antics as usual and took the opportunity in asking the Doctor all the questions he had always wanted to ask him.  
"Did this happen? What about that? Really? Wow! I would never have guessed that! That's so cool! So when does? I see. And then? Ha! Awesome! No way! You're kidding—yeah I know you don't kid!" This was something along the lines of the conversation that they had.  
"_Home! Home! Home! Home-"__**THUD!**_ "I'M HOME!" Deadpool squealed and ran to the TARDIS doors, opened them wide and took a step out of the police box—only to have a gun shoved in his face.  
"EEEP!" he squeaked.  
"_**Deadpool?**_" the gun-owner exclaimed. Deadpool looked over the barrel of the gun to see who exactly was pointing it at him.  
"_**CABLE!**_" Deadpool shouted in glee. The Doctor and Weasel followed out of the TARDIS to see what all the commotion was about.  
"What's going on?" Cable asked, looking oddly at the Doctor.  
"The Doctor took Weasel and me on an awesome adventure to defeat Predator X! It was so cool! We were on an alternate Earth where only super-humans lived-"  
"Did you say _The Doctor_?" Cable interrupted, furrowing his eyebrows.  
"Yeah! The Doctor!" said Deadpool pointing at the owner of the TARDIS. Cable walked over to where the Doctor was standing and looked down at him, Cable being an entire two feet taller.  
"You don't look like the Doctor _I _remember!" Cable muttered.  
"Yeah, that happens a lot. Do I know you—ooh, that's good—I remember now! You're little Nathaniel Dayspring Summers! Wow, you sure have gotten…"  
"Old?" Deadpool suggested.  
"White-haired?" Weasel offered.  
"No…I was going to say 'big'!" said the Doctor, quite gobsmacked, if not, astonished. "It's been a long time, Nate!"  
"Yeah," said Cable. "It sure has."  
"Eh…what exactly…?" Weasel asked.  
"When I was a teenager, and went simply by the name of Nate, the Doctor and I crossed paths." Cable explained.  
"Wow. That sounds interesting! I'd love to hear the story!" said Deadpool leading the two old friends into the TARDIS. Deadpool closed the TARDIS doors behind him and locked them. Weasel realised what was going on.  
"Hey!" he yelled banging his fists on the doors of the TARDIS. "What about me?"  
The TARDIS revved up and took off, disappearing before Weasels very eyes. He had been left behind and Cable and the Doctor had fallen for Deadpool's incredible ability to find adventure no matter what he does. Weasel returned home in a huff. He hadn't wanted for their adventure to continue without him, let alone continue with Cable. They were technically all old friends and now they were all off to some strange place. Weasel sniggered has he entered his apartment. _I hope they crash land on a volcano!_ He thought to himself menacingly.

_**To Be Continued in Series 3 of **_**The Doctor & The Deadpool. **_**It shall be titled: The Doctor, Cable & Deadpool!**_


End file.
